ESG9: To Serve and Protect
by MagicalGeek
Summary: Trouble is brewing in Zootopia. 14 Predators are missing and tensions are rising. The Emergency Situations Group are tasked on finding the missing predators and a Rookie Rabbit Cop with a Con-Artist of a Fox has taken the case without their knowledge.
Prologue - Dark Times and Heroes of our time

* * *

 **This one is inspired by Rainbow Six Siege, Zootopia, S.W.A.T, Police Academy, Munich, The Troubles in Northern Ireland and Grenzschutzgruppe-9 (GSG-9) by oLEEDUEOLo  
**

* * *

 **What if a terrorist group made it's mark on Zootopia and the Zootopia Police Department vow not to let it happen again.**

 **Sergeant Tony Savage of the Zootopia Police Department, Emergency Situations Group 9 is tasked to find the missing mammals and solve the mystery of the savage predators.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

'Code 4.' Thoughts

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **50 Years ago... Zootopia**

It's the biggest event in Zootopia the grand opening of the sports complex and the Summer Olympic Games in Zootopia a festival of international competition, with 900 viewers and 100 countries watch the games. The biggest surprise is the games are broadcast live around the world, with the newest technologies to broadcast the game all around the world. Everyone is watching, the whole world is watching the games with the cheerier atmosphere as prey and predator watch the games or participate the games in peace. But in the midst of the massive festival are 2000 unarmed security guards and 500 armed Zootopia Police Officers patrolling the sports complex separated into sections by a 2 meter high fence and a few guard posts and encase the situation goes wrong 100 Riot Police on standby on a near by staging area.

But despite the massive Police and Security Presence the atmosphere is bright friendly and warm, making security basically non-existent as peoples come and go as they please, and tonight the lax security will bite them back as eight tracksuit-clad terrorist manage to sneak pass security with the help of unsuspecting athletes who thought they were athletes into the apartment building, many athletes was woken up by gun fire and alarms as many athletes in the same apartment building ran away in panic alerting the Police and Security and by early morning the bright friendly and warm atmosphere is shattered by the scene of a Hostage situation.

Now thousands of Police Officers of the Zootopia Police Department surround an apartment building at a sports complex, a hostage situation is occurring and the world is watching. The terrorists consisting of hyenas are making demands as they took 9 athletes hostage, many Police Officers could only watch and keep the crowd back as the negotiations continue on. Then a few Olympic Officials went in to inspect the hostages, but they were secretly count the terrorists and make note of their locations, after that they left the apartment.

Then a massive amount of police vans and armored fighting vehicles race into the sports complex filled with police officers wearing helmets and body armor, the police armored fighting vehicles has police officers, wearing fatigues with helmets and body armor, perch on top of the water canon turret armed with sniper rifles, helicopters fly around transporting police officers into positions, and then the police armored fighting vehicles moved around into positions giving the gunners a line of sight on the apartment building, everyone of them are taking aim at a terrorist and suddenly from a nearby television set many Officers and spectators watching as the news starts showing the rescue attempt.

"And there you see an athlete holding a bag in which is obviously a machine gun." The scene on the television is a wolf athlete his chest is bulging showing he's wearing body armor as he tries to stuff something into a small bag. "...there are now a great many... maybe a dozen already, of those security officers... in athletic uniforms." The scene now shows various wolves, polar bears, lions and tigers armed with sub machine guns, short barrel shotguns and rifle tasers carbines, some are wearing helmets others are wearing extra body armor covering their athletic uniforms, walking or running around the apartment roof surrounding the room where the hostages are, but one thing was sure, they were not comfortable with the weapons they are carrying.

Everyone on the ground held their breath as they watch the rescue attempt as the officers move around some are gesturing to another officer to move to another position some are crawling with their rifles into shooting positions. Then everyone was in positions when suddenly a hyena wearing a ski mask armed with an assault rifle poke his head out of the window looking up at the roof before going back in, then another hyena this time wearing a motorcycle helmet walk on to the balcony and look around before slowly backing back into the room. Suddenly one of the officers saw the reporters and made a gesture which made all the officers around the room stood up and began to leave the roof and the nearby buildings, confusing everyone as the officers climb down the roof.

"It now appears that the siege of the apartment building, where the hostages are being held has been called off and the Zootopian police are retreating from the area." The scene on the television are police officers taking off jackets to show the body armor or taking off their helmets on their heads, and armored cars pulling back leaving the line of sight of the apartment building. "Officials seem to have decided to abandon their plans when the leader of the terrorist came out of the building and demanded they call off the siege pointing out that the entire operation was being watched on a television set within the apartment." The reporter added showing a hyena wearing a safari suit talking to high ranking uniform officers. "Apparently, new demands have been made to move the terrorists and their hostages, though it isn't yet known when or where this might occur." The reporter added.

* * *

 **Night time**

Later at night with armed police officers blocking the entrance to the underground parking lot, a lot of armed police officers are taking positions around the underground parking lot waiting to ambush the terrorists and the hostages, but one of of the terrorists check the the parking lot making the police shift around one of them bumping into a trash bin spooking the terrorist, then a bus rolled in and was filled in with the terrorists and their hostages as the reporters try to capture the scene. The armed police officers could only watch as the bus take the terrorists and their hostages away to two waiting helicopters to be taking them to a military airport where a ambush/rescue attempt is being prepare. Then the terrorists and their hostages are moved into the police helicopters and flown towards the military airport not knowing that the police are waiting for them.

At the military airport, it's deadly quiet as police officers all of them wolves prepare to engage the terrorists at long range, 3 on the control tower are armed with sniper rifles another 3 armed with battle rifles, 2 on the airstrip armed with an assault rifles and another armed with a sub machine gun, ready to take down the terrorists. Then the helicopters land, the terrorists took the pilots hostages the leader and the deputy went to check the plane, the leader and the deputy entered the plane to find it empty, both of them race out shouting it's a trap, only for massive spotlights to light up the airstrip blinding not just the terrorists but also the 2 of the snipers on the airstrip. One sniper attempts to take out the leader only to hit the deputy, the other 2 on the control tower manage to hit the terrorists guarding the pilots, letting both pilots to escape.

For 90 minutes they exchange gun fire killing more terrorists while the terrorists spray gun fire at the control tower destroying the spotlights, while the one of the snipers on the airstrip is pinned down by his own friends on the control tower which is firing in the general direction of the terrorists with the spotlights gone, then all six snipers stop firing to reload their rifles, one of the snipers on the airstrip called for back up as the snipers on the airstrip move away from the line of fire. Outside the airstrip the reporters who was watching the battles, receives the good news that the hostages were rescued and are safe, the news quickly spread through the world, but 30 minutes later an entire convoy of police armored fighting vehicles, armor cars and police vans filled by armed and armored Riot Police with armored ambulances following close behind, late cause by the traffic jammed out side, from a nearby Police Station race into the airport.

After the convoy of police vehicles race in the gun fire continued and tracers started to fly again, this time all the snipers on the airstrip join the firefight as they try to take out the terrorists and rescue hostages, but one of the terrorist saw the in coming convoy and manage to throw a grenade into one of the chopper and another terrorist manage to open fire at the hostages. The exploding helicopter covered the airport, causing more confusion as the Riot Police finally arrived on scene many vehicles try to give some visibility as police officers outside the smoke went after the retreating terrorists, as the smoke clears the horrifying scene is revealed to the Riot Police, many only could stare as they all watch in shock at the horrifying scene.

Many reporters watch as police officers with solemn faces push the gates open and clear the path, as the police convoy returned slowly exiting the airport, as the reporters continue to report the news, and with the camera flashes the reporters saw the glistering tears on the police officers inside the vans, the most famous shot that is immortalized is a fox Riot Police NCO at one of the police vans his face closes to the window is filled with sadness as he try to hold back his tears as some manage to leak down his muzzle and many officers also has the glistering tears on their faces no matter their species everyone in the convoy was crying with sadness as they fail to rescue the hostages. That was the sign to the reporters, that the good news was premature and the whole thing was a disaster the mood drops and the reporters told the news to the world.

By early morning the world hears the news as the as the reporters solemnly told the world that the good news was premature and the athletes was dead during the rescue attempt, and by afternoon the streets was flooded with protestors condemning the terrorists. Two officers, one a Wolf Senior Police officer name Richard Wegener and the Fox Riot Police NCO Jack Savage said no more, this will not happen again and a then Year later the Zootopia Police Department, Emergency Situations Group* was formed and operational, within that group is group 9 aka. Counter Terrorism

(*)

* * *

 **Present Time... Zootopia**

Present Time Zootopia is paradise, but the memories of 50 years ago isn't easy to forget and today it's the anniversary of the incident. Many Police officers are wearing the black ribbon symbolizing the incident, but for many it's just another day. But for a part of the city a situation is going on as ZPD Police cars block the routes as Police marksman stood on every roof as they wait for the operation to end. Gunfire could be heard in the background as a mass of reporter try to get some footage, the police may look professional but inside they're nervous as the gunfire continue to rattle in the air.

In front of a bank are two rams wearing body armor and balaclava as they fire blindingly into the mass of abandoned police cars. The high velocity rounds penetrate the thinly armored police cruisers sending shrapnel every where, as a line of armored vehicles stood by blocking the exits. But these vehicles are not regular police officers or the Riot Police, this is Emergency Situations Group, the Paramilitary Arm of the Zootopia Police Department and they are holding the line from the gunfire. Behind the various armored vehicles for the Emergency Situations Group 6*, wearing BDUs with body armor and helmets all of them are armed with Rifles and sub machine guns but they aren't the ones to end this, they're just containment.

The main group are the more casual dress individuals, over their everyday clothes are Jackets with the Zootopia Police Department Logos, with Kevlar vests and tactical vests these are not ordinary police men. They are the Emergency Situation Group 9* the Counter Terrorist Group of the Emergency Situations Group 9* Alpha Group. While the Emergency Situations Group 6 contain the situation as bullets fly around them, the Emergency Situations Group 9 will end it. Bullets ping on the armored hull as it defects off the armored hull creating sparks and dents on the armor, ESG6 could only peek out and return fire when necessary as they contain the suspects. The two rams rams know that the police won't come closer, but they can't stay here as the police continue to take potshots at them.

One of this operators is Sergeant Tony 'Hunter' Savage, is a Slender fox with gray and brown fur, large ears, white muzzle, black nose and blue eyes currently wearing a casual hoodie, black cargo pants, Kevlar vest, tactical vest with upper arm guards that has the Zootopia Police Department Logo and the words POLICE at the back, Utility belt with a drop leg holster and protective knee and elbow pads, he's part of the Zootopia Police Department, Emergency Situation Group 9 for 3 years since he was 20. His family are foxes but have been in the Zootopia Police Department for centuries since it's creation, his great grandfather was an officer during the Zootopia Olympic Massacre where ill equip ZPD officers attempted a rescue 9 athletes but failed which led the formation of the Emergency Situations Group, and it's Counter Terrorists Force the ESG9 unlike SWAT*, the ESG are equipped and armed with military grade weapons and equipment.

The ESG9 are waiting for the signal by their Berliet VXB-170* French Armored Personnel Carrier from the National Gendarmerie of France, all modified and rebuild for the usage of Composite Armor, some of the ESG9 operators are readying up by a Humvee* in police liveries most are loading up on weapons and ammunition, others are by the Lenco BearCat* or the Unimog U5000 Armoured Personnel Carrier* all of them relaxing as they wait for the signal, a Mk 6 Saracen* all modified to be a vehicle battering ram stood by ready to break the doors open. As the Rams continue to fire until they need to reload.

"GO! GO! GO!" Tony quickly ordered with hand gestures as he quickly enter the VXB with his team. At his orders snipers preposition around banks armed with suppressed PSG-1* sniper rifles, with precision only seen by professional snipers they took down the rams at that they move in with speed.

Tony quickly readies his HK53 as the VXB ram through some Police Cars in the way with their bulldozer blade, at the sane time his teammates prepare their MP5s*. The Saracen is using a clean route towards the bank, it's battering ram deployed and speeding in high speeds. The robbers inside, hearing the gunfire stop went to look out the doors only to see the incoming Saracen and ran away screaming alerting their friends. The robbers weren't prepare as the Saracen rammed the door open with the battering ram and quickly backs up as the VXB deployed the ESG9 operators.

"Move, move, move!" Tony shouted as he jump out of the VXB and into the bank, with precision and professionalism they subdued the robbers in the lobby, more was exiting the vault saw the ESG9 operators raise their weapons to fire at them. But the ESG9 operators were faster, with deadly precision they open fire at the robbers, even body armor could stop an head shot.

"Clear!" A ESG9 wolf operator, wearing a leather jacket that has the Zootopia Police Department Logo, jeans, Kevlar vest, tactical vest that has the words police front and back, Utility belt with a drop leg holster and protective knee and elbow pads, shouted as he kick the robbers weapons away from their bodies. After securing the robbers immediately they police the bodies and release the hostages, outside a steady stream of hostages exits the bank and quickly into the arms of ESG6 Officers.

"Command this Hunter." Tony radioed in as they pull the robbers still alive out of the bank. "Situation is Code 4*." Tony sighed with relief as he take in the situatio.

"Roger that Hunter." Command replied and with that said they haul the robbers into awaiting Prisoner Transports, with the mission done Emergency Situation Group 9 Alpha Group pack up and heads back to their complex. For many officers it's another extraordinary feet for the ESG9 but for the ESG9 it's another day on the job.

* * *

 **So what do you think of the story?**

 **If you like it please Read and Review, for better ideas for the story.**

* * *

* Notes:

1\. This scene is inspired by the Munich Olympic massacre

2\. Emergency Situations Group: Inspired by the West German Border Patrol.

3\. Emergency Situations Group 6: Inspired by the Police Tactical Unit from Singapore and Hong Kong.

4\. Emergency Situations Group 9: Special Forces Team inspired by Rainbow Six the name is inspired by the GSG9.

5\. SWAT: Special Weapons and Tactics: Local Police Special Forces for high risk situations and hostage situations.

6\. Berliet VXB-170: French National Gendarmerie APC

7\. Humvee: US Multi Purpose Armored Jeep

8\. Lenco BearCat: Today's SWAT Van in the US and some countries

9\. Unimog U5000 Armoured Personnel Carrier: German Armored Car used by the HKPF PTU and other Governments.

10\. Saracen: A British Light armored vehicle well known during The Troubles in Northern Ireland and used by the HKPF PTU before replaced by the Saxons.

11\. PSG-1: Heckler and Koch's precision semi-automatic sniper rifle developed in response to the Munich massacre at the 1972 Summer Olympics.

12\. HK53: Heckler and Koch's derivative of the HK33 Assault Rifle, use by many Special Forces like the GSG9

13\. MP5: Heckler and Koch's derivative of the G3 Rifle with a pistol caliber cartridges, use by many Special Forces, military and police forces.

14\. CODE 4: Police Radio Code for scene is secure or situation under controlled.

* * *

Emergency Services Group is the mainstay of Zootopia Police Department's Counter Terrorism Force. Unlike SWAT which are many local officers the ESG drafts certain officers from various background, many of which are smaller mammals. Armed with Military Grade equipment and weapons the ESG is ready to face any type of terrorism.

Group 1 - Command and Control: The Emergency Services Group Command Center.

Group 2 - Communications: The Emergency Services Group High tech and encrypted Communications Center

Group 3 - General: This group handles the security and management of Emergency Services Group Headquarters and various complexes.

Group 4 - Maintenance: This group maintain the fleet of vehicles use by the Emergency Services Group.

Group 5 - Armored and Aerial: This group operate and bought the Emergency Services Group's fleet of Armor vehicles and helicopters.

Group 6 - Tactical Unit: This group are the troops on the ground aka the Internal Troops, wearing Battle Dress Uniforms with Body armor, combat harness or combat vests and helmets armed with military grade weapons.

Group 7 - Hazmat and Quarantine: This group handles hazardous materials and contains CBRN style attacks.

Group 8 - Explosives: This group handles explosive materials and Explosive Ordnance Disposal.

Group 9 - Counter Terrorism: This group is the mainstay of the ESG, a force of Operators to handle any terrorist threats and sometimes deployed to support ZPD's SWAT on occasions.


End file.
